Sombra
by Nythtak
Summary: A girl called Lee joins the four links on their quest; to defeat the evil sorcerer, Vaati. Not only must they defeat Vaati, but, at all costs, not let him get Lee. If that happens, the world will stand no chance against him. oc x?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh! Too many stories at once!**

**Recently I got into the Four Swords story, but haven't actually played it, so sorry if some of it is off. I'm just following it from the manga.**

**Please please please review!**

**Also, I apologise if any of my characters seem alike, but when I write it's sorta my personality in them too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. I just own my oc Leah.**

Delivery!

"Link, you guys." The Yellow Maiden broke from her diamond prison and hovered above the ground inside the stone shrine. "Have defeated the monster stone Arrgus? How wonderful, Thank you. And you have retained the power of the four sword. But it still lacks the power to defeat Shadow Link. Please take this moon pearl." she held out a small orb to Green, who took it. "When shone upon the moon, the gate to the dark world will be opened. It shall be useful for when you will battle Shadow Link."

The four boys before her were perfect clones of each other. They each had blonde hair under long, pointed caps, and wore a tunic and white leggings. The only difference was the colour of the hats and tunic.

A boy in green stood at the head of the group, clearly the leader. One wore blue at his side, standing bold and aggressively. Another wore red, he was the most emotional of the group, optimistic and kind-hearted . The last was in purple, the smart, calm one.

They were the four Links, Green, Blue, Red and Vio.

"But the Goddesses have decided to give you some extra help."

"Really? What? Like giant bomb or something!" Blue asked excitedly.

Vio shook his head disapprovingly and sighed, embarrassed at Blue's violent tendencies.

The maiden chuckled and continued, "No, no bomb could defeat the darkness that has overcome Hyrule. You must make sure of one thing though, do not let Vaati get her. If that happens, then there is no hope for the world. Good luck!" she glowed brighter then disappeared, leaving the four boys to contemplate what she had said.

The Links left the room in silence, stopping near the forest.

"Wait a minute." Blue said, hands up, "The Blue Maiden said 'her' and 'she'. The 'help' surely can't be a girl!"

"Blue!" Green hit him on the back of his head, "Stop being so sexist!"

"What? We always have to save the _damsels _in distress, she's probably useless. Just another weakling." he glanced in Red's direction, intensing the glare he got from Green.

"Well, I can't wait for her to come!" Red said happily, not hearing Blue.

"Blue, I highly doubt she's useless, especially due to the fact the Goddesses sent her." Vio reasoned, but Blue ignored him.

"I wonder when she'll get here." Red asked quietly.

"Don't be so impatient!" Blue snapped, already irritated. "It's not like she's just gonna fall out of the sky!" he held his arms to further mock Red, who pouted slightly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" the boys head's snapped up at the screaming coming from high above them.

"What the..." Blue began, but collapsed under the sudden weight in his arms. He landed hard on his back and rubbed the back of his head where it had smacked against the ground.

The other Link's stared curiously at the girl. She wore a black tunic and white leggings similar to the boys, but it was tailored to fit her slim figure. She had large black boots on her feet and a silver headband decorated with tiny black stones. Her dark, wavy black hair was down to her waist, the bangs covering one eye in a side fringe. She was about fourteen, the same age as Link.

"Ugh." the girl groaned and opened the eye they could see. It was a sapphire blue, the same colour as the sky at that moment. "Where am I?"

"Well, right now you are on top of Blue." Vio said, gesturing the the groaning boy.

"Wha- Oh!" she jumped up, accidentally bumping into Red who stumbled back, catching her so she didn't fall.

"Sorry." she laughed nervously and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"No problem!" Red beamed at her. His head tilted to the side. _Wow, she's pretty._

"Is anyone gonna help me up!"

The girl span around to see a glaring Blue, "I'm so sorry." she offered her hand, but Blue struggled up on his own.

"Oh. Um, where are we?" she asked.

"We're in a forest just outside a shrine." Green told her, offering the confused girl a warm smile.

She smiled back and glanced around, seeing nothing but forest surrounding her.

"What's your name?" Vio asked.

The girl was thoughtful for a moment before answering sadly. "I don't know."

"What?" Blue shouted, "You don't even know your own name!"

"Temporary telepediation amnesia." she said, earning three confused looks and one awed one.

"Finally, someone intelligent to talk to." Vio muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at his three counterparts.

Suddenly she groaned and fell to the ground, holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Red asked worriedly, crouching down beside the girl.

"Yeah." she winced, "Just a memory surge."

"Huh?" Green said.

"Basically it means the amnesia is wearing off." Vio explained.

"Yeah..." the girl slowly stood with the help of Red, who had an arm around her shoulders for support. "It's coming back to me now. My name is...Leah, but everyone calls me Lee. The Goddesses trained me to help you...the four Links, Red, Green, Vio and Blue."

"Cool!" Red exclaimed.

"I bet you can't even fight." Blue scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Lee clenched her fists. "I can too! I can use a sword," she pulled out a beautiful broadsword with a deep black gem set in the centre of the hilt. The sword itself was a bright silver, contrasting against Lee's dark clothes. The sheath was also black, decorated with silver swirls like her clothes. "And this!" she held her hand up, palm facing the sky. The boys gasped as shadows gathered there, a wispy presence.

"Y-yeah well, I bet you're not any good!" Blue said.

"Is that a challenge?" Lee asked, eyebrow raised. She drew her sword and stood across from Blue.

Blue smiled evilly and held his own sword as they began to circle each other. Vio groaned, _poor girl._

Lee took slow calculating steps, assessing Blue. He ran at her with a battle cry, but she easily sidestepped. Surprised Blue span around again to see Lee in basically the same position she had been in. Blue slashed at her multiple times, grinning when she seemed to struggle fighting him. With one last push she fell to the floor, panting heavily.

"Looks like I win." Blue said confidently, lazily making his way over.

"That is where you are wrong." Lee sprang to her feet and kicked Blue square in the stomach, knocking him back. Her swords clashed against his and it was all Blue could do to stop her from cutting him, even though she wasn't even trying hard. He stumbled back and hit the floor as Lee swept his legs out from under him. She approached him quickly and held he tip of her sword to his throat, a smirk on her face. It was clear to him now that she had been faking her lack of skill.

"Lesson number one; never underestimate you opponent." Not even breathing heavily she stood back and sheathed her swords.

She smiled at the clapping coming from the sidelines.

"Lee, that was great!" Red said, still clapping.

Lee giggled, "Thanks. Should we get going?"

Green nodded and headed towards the village, a grumbling Blue staying near the back of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sombra means shadow in Spanish, btw.**

River

Lee POV

I walked next to Red on the way to the village, listening to him telling me all about what had happened her. I felt almost sorry for the eye monster until Red told me it had tried to kill him.

"But that's horrible!" I exclaimed.

Red smiled sadly, "I know, but I feel sad for it. It really seemed to care for those children."

"Yeah..."

He told me about how the other Link's saved him, defeating the monster, and that they went to the shrine where the Yellow Maiden was in.

"That's about when you came in." Red said brightly.

"That...is so cool!" I exclaimed. It sounded so exciting!

_Whoa...hyper moment._

Red laughed, "It is!"

"Guys, we're here!" Vio called to us. I hadn't realized we were behind Green and Vio, and ran to catch up. It was a small village by the sea, and it seemed like everyone had come to greet the heroes. I stopped beside Vio, not sure where to stand since I had nothing to do with these villagers.

"Thank you very much heroes!" one person shouted.

"Thanks guys!"

A small girl a little younger than me came forward. She had short blonde hair and pointed ears, like the Links. "Please don't fight with each other. I'm an only child and played with Rosy since I was small," _who's Rosy? _"So I'm a little jealous of siblings."

"Well, yeah." Blue was practically drooling over her.

"We're always peaceful." Red lied.

"Yeah, yeah!" Green agreed with them. I hid a giggle and shared a glance with Vio, who rolled his eyes but smiled.

Green walked over to the girl with his hand outstretched, "Well...goodbye Elne." _So that's her name._

"Link-" Elne began, before Green was dragged back by Red and Blue.

"I wanna shake hands,too." Red whined.

"Quit it already you show off 'king'!" Red jumped forward.

"Aah, gosh. I wanna be single again!" Green said.

I laughed when they somehow pulled Vio into the fight, the villagers sceptically watching the 'heroes'.

"Are these guys really heroes?" A boy asked.

"I have no idea." I muttered, still grinning.

XxXx

"Where are we going next?" I asked Vio. We were just beside a small river, taking a break from the long walk we were on. I was sitting next to him on a log, both of us reading our own books. Blue was teasing Red again, over something stupid no doubt, and Green was trying to stop him.

Vio looked up, "We're heading for Death Mountain."

I nodded and started reading my book again. "What's your book about?"

I jumped a little when I saw that Vio had moved down the log so he was right beside me, leaning on my shoulder to get a good look at the book. "It's a book the Goddesses gave me when I was a child. It's all about the legends of Hyrule, even the four sword." I turned the pages until I found the right one. It had a picture of a boy holding the sword, with three clones beside him doing the same thing. "I'm in here too." I easily found my page; it was right at the front of the book. "But I'm called Sombra." There was a picture of myself holding my sword out, pointed at the reader. Behind was a wave of shadows swirling around. I never really liked that picture, it made me look frightening and evil. _Which is what I could become..._

"What's yours about?" I looked at Vio's book. He had closed it but on the cover I could read what it was called; _Survival Tips._

"Oh, I got it at Elne's village." Vio shrugged, "I thought it might come in handy."

"I bet it will if we have to continue to Death Mountain on foot." I sighed and crossed my legs, not looking forward to the journey. The Goddesses had prepared me for this, but that didn't mean I would enjoy it. Then again, I felt happy to be out of the endless white of the Spirit Realm, at least here I could see and feel my surroundings. The area where I trained and lived where only illusions. Absent-mindedly I played with a ball of shadows in my hands, twisting it around my finger.

"Hey!" I glanced over my shoulder at Red, who had just jumped up, "I've got an idea!"

XxXx

"We made it!" I smiled proudly at the small canoe, just big enough for five teenagers. It had taken the best part of the day to make, running into a few arguments along the way. Blue had found the log that was large enough, and I had made a temporary saw out of shadows, which sped the work along even if only I could use it.

"We were actually able to do teamwork." Vio said disbelievingly.

"If we keep going like this, we'll reach Vaati in no time." Blue said as we helped him push the canoe into the water.

"Over-confidence can lead to failure." Red winked jokingly at Blue, who glared back.

"Next stop, Death Mountain!" Green said.

I jumped into the boat between Red and Vio, though it was a tight squeeze. The boys had made wooden oars, whilst I fashioned a shadow oar, hardening it so it was actually worked.

"It's nice travelling through the river." Red commented.

"Yeah, the view's good and the water feels nice." _Blue...being optimistic?_

"Especially since it's conveniently fast!"

"But something bothers me." I glanced back at Vio, who had stopped rowing. The oar dissolved in my hand as I realized what he was talking about.

"Hmm, what does?" Red asked.

"We're heading for that mountain right?" Vio pointed to Death Mountain.

"Yeah."

"I think we're moving away from it..." I said, looking down at the river as it rushed below us.

"Maybe it's because we're being moved downstream." Blue said, rolling his eyes at me.

"Where is the mountain located on this river?" Green turned to Red.

"Upward." Red said brightly.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Blue span around and whacked Red on the head with his oar. "Are you stupid! Who's idea was it to go by boat!"

"Knock it off Blue!" Green said, trying to keep the boat from veering off course.

"Guys! Calm down!" I shouted, stopping Blue from hitting Red again. I shot a pleading look at Vio, who just sighed and leant against the side of the boat, before admitting defeat and mirroring his actions.

"You didn't have to hit Red!" Green faced Blue, "You're the one who said it was a good idea!"

Blue glared at him, "What about you, making yourself the leader but doesn't even know the way!"

"Why you little-"

Green broke off as we hit the rapids, which almost knocked me out of the boat. Vio caught my arm and pulled me back in. I smiled gratefully at him then formed a new oar.

"L-Look ahead! Which way?" Red shrunk back at the sight of a small island in the middle of the river, dropping his oar. I looked to the other Link's, waiting for them to decide.

"It's right!" Green said.

"It's left!" Blue objected.

"Blue! Don't interfere. I go where I wanna go."

"Look out!" I screamed just as we hit the rock. My vision suddenly went black and I felt the odd sensation of falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**BTW-I'm gonna say Vaati instead of Gufuu**

**-I'm stretching the time a little at some points**

**Disclaimer: I only own my oc, and any other things I make up**

I blinked a few times to clear my vision before getting to my feet, wincing at the pain in my back where I had hit it when I landed. I looked around, confused, at my surroundings. I was in the middle of a dense forest, the ground covered in dead leaves and prickly bushes. I could hear growls and squeaks, their owners hidden from sight.

I jumped and at a groan, but let out a relieved sigh when I saw Vio standing up beside me.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"I have no idea, and I can't see the others either." I felt worried for the boys, especially Red. He wasn't as tough as the other Links, and I hoped he wasn't alone.

"We have to find our way out of here." Vio started chopping at a nearby bush, pushing though to the other side. I followed behind him, walking in silence for at least half an hour until Vio spoke again.

"No use," Vio sighed, stopping, "There isn't an exit. We're totally lost."

"Don't say that-" I paused to cut down a millipede that tried to attack me, cutting it clean in half.

"And on top of that, monsters everywhere." Vio continued, walking forward, "What's wrong with this forest...Whoa!"

Vio tripped over suddenly, but I caught him before he could hit the ground. When he had straightened up I looked at the strange creature he had fallen over; it was some sort of shrub with eyes and a round hole for a mouth, glaring at Vio.

"Be quiet-pi!" It squeaked.

Two more appeared beside it, "Here, we must be respectful to our boss-pi!"

"Move it, you-pi!"

"Boss?" Vio asked. "Boss meaning Vaati? He must have messed this forest up." I remembered the giant winged eye the Goddesses had told me about, and shivered slightly. If he had messed up the forest, who knew how powerful he was.

"Vaati? What's that-pi, we don't know about that-pi." I was relieved at first, until the other shrub spoke.

"Our boss is the great Ganon-pi."

Vio an I exchanged perplexed expressions as the creatures happily left, starting to walk again.

"Ganon? I've heard that name before..." Vio said.

I nodded, "That name has been passed down for generations in the Gerudo tribe."

"It's strange for monsters to be praising the humans of the Gerudo tribe. We've gotta hurry and let the others know!"

"Is it really important for them to know?"

We span around to where the voice came from. A boy was sitting on the very top branch of a tree, watching us calmly. I noticed in surprise he looked exactly like the other Links, except his clothes and boots were black in colour, similar to mine. He had paler skin and sharper features, and a cruel smirk on his face. His hair was also black, and ruby red eyes shone in the darkness. Unconsciously I flattened my fringe over my left eye.

"Shadow Link!" Vio exclaimed. My gaze switched between the two, even more confused. I thought there was four Links, not five. And the goddesses had never mentioned a Shadow Link...

He jumped from the tree and landed softly in front of us, causing me to take a step back.

"There is no point in telling them anything. Nothing will change." Shadow Link said, "Unrestricted, always fighting over stupid things."

"What are you trying to say?" Vio asked, eyeing Shadow suspiciously. I couldn't help but agree with Shadow, in the short time I had known the Links, all they seemed to do was fight and mess around, except for Vio. When we had camped the first night I spent most of my time with Vio or reading, not wanting to get involved. It did get extremely annoying after a while...

"You sigh once more...'Aaah, I've had enough of this.'"

"I'm not falling for that!" Vio and I pointed our swords at Shadow, holding the sharp edge near his face in threat.

Shadow simply lifted his hands and pushed both swords gently away with a finger, "You and I can see the hidden side of things. The truth behind them. But the other three can't."

He turned his gaze to me. As I shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, "Do not think I have forgotten you, Sombra...Lee."

I flinched as he said my demon name, but it startled me more that he mentioned my favoured name, the one the Goddesses had given me.

"You would be a valuable asset to us," Shadow took a step forward, "Don't you want to know the full extent of your powers that the Goddesses never let you use?"

"H-how do you know about..." I trailed off, hearing the truth in his words. I _did _want to know, but I couldn't, I wasn't aloud to...

He took another step, now standing directly in front of me, placing a hand on either shoulder. I froze, unable to move from his grip or look away.

"Why don't you come to the dark world. You could have the freedom you always wanted..." he coaxed.

"L-let go." I stuttered, but failed to pull away and Shadow ignored my request.

"There's a high position that awaits you both there." Shadow glanced at Vio, who was still standing silently next to me. I looked at him as well, scared to even try to make a decision. I wanted the freedom, so, so much, to be able to act on my own and not on the Goddesses orders, but I couldn't just betray my new friends.

Vio met my questioning gaze and nodded slightly, and I could see a plan forming in his head. I trusted his decision more than I could any of my own.

Shadow's smirk widened when I also nodded, then he moved to stand between us. He draped an arm around each of our shoulders as Vio said, "Yeah, this is probably better for me." I could faintly hear the lie in his voice, "Than to be with those unworthy three."

"You're right." I murmured, a little uncomfortable at the close proximity.

Shadow laughed triumphantly and I gasped as the forest faded away to black, then came back into focus with a different scene. Before me was a set of tall, wooden doors, the entrance for a stone temple.

"This used to be the Light Temple." Shadow laughed again, "But now it has been taken over by darkness."

"Why are we here?" I asked as Shadow opened the doors, then turned back to look at us.

"You two are going to wait for the Blue and Red links. To tell them that Green is dead."

I barely stopped myself from yelling at him, but I'm sure the shock was clear on my face. Green couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Without the four Links...I didn't even want to think about it.

"Ha! Don't worry, the little hero is still alive," Shadow grinned, showing two fanged teeth, "But Blue and Red don't have to know that."

I clenched my fists in anger, but tried not to give myself away. Shadow needed to think I didn't care about Green, Blue and Red.

"That's too bad." Vio said flatly. "When will they arrive?"

"About two days, until then," he gestured to the temple, "You will be staying here."

I looked nervously at the dark structure; it didn't seem to have much of a homey feel, not that I would know. I followed Vio inside, staying behind him as Shadow led the way. The interior was much like the exterior, made simply from stone. There was a strange bitter smell that I couldn't place, and everything looked ancient.

Shadow stopped in front of another door, but this one was a smaller, single one. Inside were three stone chairs and two doors leading off from the room. "This is your room, Lee." he opened one of the doors and I walked inside. In the corner was a thankfully clean mattress on the floor with a plain blanket and pillow, and a simple mirror hung on the wall.

I heard him show Vio his room, the other door, then I walked back out into the living room-like area. There was a small window opposite me, and I could see that the sun was already setting. _It's certainly been a long day._

Vio and Shadow came back out a second later, and Shadow headed over to the door, "I've got some...business to attend to. Sleep well." he shut the door behind him and I turned to Vio, who had sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, what's the plan?"

Vio looked up at me with a small smile, "How did you know I had a plan?"

I shrugged, "I knew you wouldn't just betray your brothers, no matter how stupid they acted."

"But what about you? Shadow promised you freedom."

"No freedom would be worth it if Vaati came into power."

"Yeah, well the plan," Vio paused, "Is to do...nothing."

"What?" _How is _that _a plan?_

"We just need to wait for the right moment, maybe Shadow will let something slip that we can use to beat Vaati."

"And that is why you are the smart one." I saw the sense in his plan, but wasn't looking forward to hanging around with the enemy.

Vio glanced at the now black sky then stood up, "We should be getting some sleep. See you in the morning."

"Good night." I smiled and walked into my room, lying down on the bed. I was glad to fall asleep quickly, but my dreams were plagued with worry for the other Links.

XxXx

No-ones POV

Monsters gathered behind the boy in black as he stood before a giant eye with bat-like wings and two horns. There were several pillars around the high, circular platform, and clouds swirled around the eye.

"What's with the hold up..." The creatures red eye narrowed, "You still have not managed to defeat the four heroes. The four have been scattered and should be growing weak individually, from the inside. This is your chance to erase them! They must be erased!"

The boy kneeled respectfully. In front of him on a raised stone was a sword, one of the four Link's swords, "No need to worry, Sorcerer Vaati. Blue and Red will soon be entering the Temple of Darkness as planned." he lifted his head, "And Vio, who is greeting them, has become one of us. It is obvious that the other three will fall under our possession. And as long as we have Red's sword, the four will never be able to revive the blade's power even if they were to reunite." the boy smirked, "Not only that, but we now have the legendary Sombra on our side."

Vaati's eye widened; he knew the legend well, "I see, you have done well Shadow. Now who will go and finish them off?"


End file.
